terrian_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Controls
Plot The episode begins with Mario recklessly driving with his Go-Kart. He ends up running over Shigeru Miyamoto, a Monty Mole, Shroomy, Bob, and the Shopkeeper from Magic, Drama, & Action. He ends up running over Kamek who was walking out of the Mad Science store. One of Kamek's devices grows legs and runs to Mario. He picks it up and throws it thinking it is litter. It hits Mason walking out of Tanamer's Grocery and he falls over. Mario shrugs at a nearby police officer who is looking suspiciously between Mario and Mason. Mason then gets up and shrugs too. Mario scratches his head in confusion to which Mason does too. Mario takes the chip off his head which makes Mason fall unconcious to the floor and looks over it. It apparently makes whoever it latches onto follow the commands of whoever threw it. Mario looks over it and imagines an apocalypse that would mean destruction for everyone. Mario then snaps out of it and shrugs it off. It then cuts to a long montage of Mario destroying the Mushroom Kingdom by controlling many different people. he also has incapacitated Princess Peach and gave Mason a heart attack (by controlling Tari). Mario laughs and says he is so happy as his fantasy wasteland comes to life. A voice then demands Mario to stop and the camera pans to show Tari standing on a crushed car and a dead thwomp. She proceeds to demand Mario to return everyone to normal and states he is worse than Waluigi. Mario simply tries to control her however she presses a button on her arm and the Tari-Tron 9000 gets out of the giant pile of scrap, ruin, and rubble. Mario exclaims shock and then controls Professor E. Gad who gets out a giant robot. A fight then breaks out between Mario and Professor E. Gad versus Tari. Mario attempts to dash into Tari however she dodges and grabs him by the neck. Tari then dashes him into the side of a building. Tari then attempts to falcon punch Mario however he uses secret ninja leg-jitsu and dropkicks her away. Tari then gsts uppercutted by Mario and her robot is forcefed poisoned spaghetti. Mario then controls Mason (who climbs out of a pile of rubble and asks if the armageddon is over) with the intent of having him defeat Tari. Tari takes out her Special Game Controller and controls Mason with it. Mario and Tari then have a battle for control over Mason that eventually results in Tari winning and Mario having his controls snapped via Mason. Mario then has a sad face while Tari and Mason celebrate in the background and then the episode ends. Characters * Mario * Mason * Princess Peach * Bob * Kamek * Tari * Shroomy * Shopkeeper * Police * Professor E. Gad * Monty Mole * Shigeru Miyamoto * Toadsworth * Jamie * James * Yoshi * King Dedederp * Hideo Kojima * Toon Link * Masahiro Sakurai * Pit * Link * Sonic * Dark Pit * Bayonetta * Enzo * Sans * Jevil * Saiko * Bendy * Fishy Boopkins * Purple Guy * Waluigi * T-Pose Zombies Category:Episodes Category:Mario's-A-Dummy!